Drive Me Crazy
by Autumn Dae
Summary: From movie quotes to American idioms, Tony Dinozzo and Ziva David always seem to find a way to drive each other crazy. But after a conversation between them goes awry, will they be able to work it out and say what they truly mean? Inspired by Cloak. DONE!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired of pretending," he said.

"So am I," she replied. Regret, frustration—it suffocated the oxygen out of the small elevator.

The elevator reached its floor. "It's dinner theater for an audience of one. Let the curtain go down." He walked out.

Feeling defeated, Ziva David sighed. She could feel her heart drop to her stomach. Normally strong, inside and out, these emotions were an uncommon occurrence. But he did this to her. He seemed to play with her mind, confuse her. If only he knew. She hadn't only been talking about the politics of the job they both loved, but about the way she felt, and she had hoped he had meant it the same way. Had the elevator not opened, she wondered, where would the conversation have gone? Their chance was gone once again. Over the past four years Ziva had repeatedly tried to hint to him about her feelings for him, for Tony DiNozzo. It seemed that whenever they got to talk seriously about anything, the conversation was always cut short before it got to that point.

Those moments of tension, those gazes she so often felt from him, he times when they confided in one another—that was what kept her hoping that he felt the same way. Despite his tendency to act childish, Ziva loved him more deeply than she ever had loved anyone else. She would never admit it, but she adored his childish antics. They made him all the more easy to love. And his smile, _oh_, his smile. It could melt the Arctic, and it had certainly begun to melt her icy heart that first day she met him. Tony had changed that summer they were apart. While he still joked with the team and sent sarcastic comments McGee's way, he seemed older to her. He had grown up so much as an agent afloat. He had grown softer and yet tougher all at once. It was then that the looks they shared began to mean more. It was then they both realized what was truly going on inside of them.

It was exhausting, she thought, to always have to be the strong one. When everything around her was chaos, she believed it to be her job to stay sane, to hold it all together. She had been trained to stay as calm and rational as she could; but Tony wasn't like this. He didn't always follow orders. He had a temper. He was just, so… wonderful.

And what would her father think if he were to hear about this? Marriage to an American NCIS agent was most definitely not in his plans for her, let alone any kind of relationship with such a man. She was the last of his children. Disappointing him was the last thing she wanted to do. He had never fully approved of becoming Mossad, despite the fact that he was the director of the whole organization. Ziva had already disappointed him once. She wasn't sure if she could do it again.

Ziva thought back to Roy. She had fallen in love with him too, but then he died. Only a few months earlier Tony had been reassigned to the sea, and she was sent back to Israel. It was a heart wrenching four months. Ziva remembered seeing him again for the first time. Her heart beat had grown faster with every minute since she and Gibbs had stepped onto the plane. And seeing him again, it was like she had become whole once more.

Ziva wasn't the kind to depend on a man, or on anyone for that matter. She could hold her own, fight for herself. But Tony had a knack for finding ways to make her knees go weak. And she knew that one of these days, he'd crack a hole in the invisible wall she surrounded herself with. After that, it'd all be over.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony's anger had overwhelmed him for hours. And now that he was alone, he began to think about the day's events. He felt cheated by his superiors. He was totally out of control of everything that was going on. He felt betrayed by Michelle Lee. And Ziva. She knew exactly knew which buttons to press. How could she go on about following orders when she hardly did it herself? After all, wasn't she the first one to engage? After that there was no turning back, and now they were both going to suffer the consequences. All because of her freaking "reflexes".

"_Gunshot went off. I saw you—" _ He knew she wasn't right. But he also knew she wasn't wrong. He thought back to the moment in the closet. They were so close. Looking down at her, he could have kissed her then and there. He could feel the tension in the air in those seconds they spent staring at one another. It had taken every ounce of strength within in him not to do so. Had Gibbs not been listening, had the mission not been so vital… would he have done it? Did she want it?

Ziva had said so many times that he'd never understand. But he did. He did want a real relationship. It scared him to death; his last commitment to a woman had struck a blow to his career, to his mind, to his heart. Even now Tony wondered if she had truly loved him like she thought he did. It was his first real commitment to a woman, yet she was also an undercover assignment. How could he let himself be so stupid? The more he thought about it, the more he realized what a fool he had been to believe it could have ended any other way. But it wouldn't happen again. It couldn't.

"I can't make another mistake like that again," Tony said to his empty apartment. "Especially not with…" he let his voice trail off into the nothingness that surrounded him. Ziva was right. He thought about soulmates every time he looked at her, thought about her. Tony thought over her every move, her every glance his way. A spark of light flowed through his heart. He wanted to be with her. _Ziva_.

Jeanne made him choose. And he didn't choose her. He chose the life he had with NCIS, the people who had become his family. Months later, as he thought about his growing love for his partner, he knew he had made the right choice. Would it ever be worth it?

Tony laughed aloud as he thought of Ziva's reaction to the photos of her that he took in L.A., pinned ever so indiscreetly on his wall on the USS Reagan. He smiled at the time she fell asleep on his shoulder. Their first undercover assignment together. The memories flooded in.

"This is ridiculous," He muttered to himself. The silence seemed to echo his fears. "What am I gonna do?" Gibbs. Gibbs would know what to do. But could he tell him? His strict rules had been one of the many things stopping him over the years from letting himself get too close to Ziva. Was the wrath of his boss worth it? Part of him said no way. But in his heart he knew that if he let this go any longer, he wouldn't be able to concentrate in living at all. He needed her. He needed someone to get it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and such, I really appreciate it. I know there hasn't been a lot of discussion between Ziva and Tony. I'll get to that, I promise! Stick through it. :) **

**All of this story is written and ready for publishing, and 1 chapter is being published every day. I'm currently looking for and working on ideas for the next one. Anything you'd like to see?**

* * *

Tony watched Gibbs walk to the elevator in his naturally fast paced gait, coffee cup in hand. _It's now or never…_ Tony stood up and rushed to catch up.

"Hey, Boss?" Tony greeted Gibbs in the elevator nervously. Instinctively, Gibbs flipped the emergency switch. The overhead lights shut off and all that was left was a light glow. He looked expectantly to Tony, who was one never to be without something to say. But today, there was obviously something on his mind. Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes inquisitive and expectant.

"Um, I've got a problem,"

"Yeah?" Gibbs shifted slightly to face his senior field agent who was anxiously wringing his hands. His usual cool, cocky demeanor was missing today, along with all of his movie references and one-liners. Gibbs knew from the moment Tony had walked in to the squadroom that day that something was up, and he had a gut feeling what it was.

"Well, see…" Tony stared at his expensive, designer shoes and nervously ran a hand through his light brown hair. He adjusted his ties and stuffed his hands in his pockets. His boss promptly slapped the back of his head. "Thanks Boss. Sorry boss." He took a small breath. "See, there's this girl…" Gibb's raised an eyebrow. He could see where this was going. "And I'm going insane. She drives me nuts but I'm pretty sure I love her. And, well, I just…"

"Ziva," Gibbs had an uncanny way of just _knowing_ things. Tony stepped back, his eyes widened.

"Abby was right. You know everything, don't you?" He quickly received another slap in the head. "Sorry, Boss."

"It's just that, she's my partner. And you've got your rules,"

"So?"

"I don't know if she feels the same way. And I'd personally like to live to know her answer," Tony said, wincing at the prospect of another head slap, or something more forceful. But too his surprise, none followed.

"How long?"

"Since the day I met her," Tony looked Gibbs straight in the eye, suddenly gaining confidence.

"You know, " Gibbs said. "We risk our lives every day. Life is too short for regrets," Tony could tell that he was thinking of Jenny.

"You mean…"

"Go after her. Just don't mess this one up, Tony, or I will come after _you_."

"Yes, Boss." Gibbs slapped his head again. "Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head. Gibbs switched the elevator on again and pressed the key to their floor.

"For waiting too long," he said, walking out, a silent smile on his face. For a minute, Tony stood in the elevator, in shock. He was suddenly reawakened when Palmer walked into the elevator.

"Hey, Tony,"

"Hi," Tony replied, still recovering from Gibb's shocking words.

"Uh, you look a little pale. Is something wrong?" Palmer asked as the doors began to close.

Tony pressed another button and the doors reopened. "Yes, Jimmy, something is," He walked out into the bullpen and hesitated to sit down at his desk. Ziva sat across from him, focusing on the piles of paperwork regarding the previous mission. He could hear thunder rolling outside, reminding him of the anger he so loudly expressed that day in the elevator with her. He had left in a rage, but she stayed inside, silent. She looked over to the window then to him. He just stood there, his hands in his pockets, staring right back.

"Is something wrong?" Ziva looked up at him with concern. Her dark brown eyes were gentle yet alert. Her full attention was on him. This was his chance. Tony's heart pounded. If he was in a movie, he'd go pull her towards him and kiss her then and there. But it wasn't right. He had to make this one count.

"Yes," He replied, and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I decided to have mercy today. 2 sections follow, finally with some Tiva talk. It's not much, but it's something, no? After this there's just one more chapter. It'll be posted tomorrow morning if everything works out. Any ideas or suggestions for my next Tiva story?**

"What was that all about?" McGee asked, coming in from the other side of the bullpen, holding more files and a cup of coffee.

"I am not entirely sure," Ziva said, her gaze still set on where he had been standing.

"Ziva, are you ok?"

"I am fine, McGee," She snapped, returning to her paperwork. _Never show weakness_, she thought to herself. Ziva tried to concentrate on her work, but after an hour of being less than productive and no sight of Tony, she impulsively stood and grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked.

"Coffee," She said, rushing to the elevator.

"But you already…" A full mug of sat on her desk, and McGee knew she didn't even like coffee. "Okay, whatever," He said, giving up and returning to his task.

When she reached the elevator, she was surprised to find Tony sitting on the floor against the wall. "Tony?" She asked.

He looked up at her. His eyes lit up though his downcast appearance didn't change. She sat down next to him, turning off the elevator. For awhile they just sat in silence until Ziva couldn't take it anymore.

"The other day…" She didn't have to say anymore. Tony knew exactly what she was talking about just from the look on her face as she stared at the floor.

"I was pretty fueled," was all Tony could think to say. _Tell her, you idiot,_ he chastised himself. However, much to his chagrin, the words had actually escaped his mouth.

"Tell me what?" Ziva asked hesitantly. Her heart leapt within her, hoping to hear the words she so desperately wanted him to say. Unfortunately, more silence followed.

"Nothing," Tony said, getting up. He turned the elevator on again and opened the doors, walking around to the stairs and all but sprinting out of the building.

It had been a week since they had spoken to each other. To her surprise, Ziva even thought about returning to Israel, at least for a time. Tony had made it obvious that he didn't want her at all. Gibbs watched the two interact from the stairwell above them, or rather, their lack of interaction. McGee walked up to them.

"Here's the files you asked for, Boss,"

"Thanks," Gibbs replied absent mindedly. It wasn't every day that he indulged in such curtsies. But today, he had other things on his mind. His team was falling apart because of their own fear to be honest with one another. This was not working out well. Tony hadn't cracked a joke at McGee in days, and though he had never gotten more work done than that week, he was obviously distracted. This was getting out of.

He brushed past a very confused McGee and walked down the stairs, throwing out his full cup of coffee. "DiNozzo, with me!" He called walking to the elevator. "You don't need your gear,"

When Tony caught up with the man who had become a father to him, he expected him to turn off the elevator. Instead, he pressed the "1" button, bringing them to the ground floor. Tony followed Gibbs to his car and opened the door to the passenger seat.

"Not today," Gibbs said, motioning to the driver's seat. Tony gave him a confused look but followed Gibb's orders. Once they settled into the navy blue car, Tony decided to ask.

"Where to, Boss?"

"You'll know when we get there. Just drive," Tony drove for an hour and a half, for a long time resisting the temptation to question the older man who sat beside him. But after awhile, he just drove mindlessly. He forgot Gibbs was even there, and he began to think about Ziva. Soon, they arrived at the shoreline of the Potomac River. The beach was empty. The two got out of the car and sat on the sand and stared out at the cold blue water. The sky was grey and the air was damp, not uncommon for the region. Their arms rested on their knees. Tony hadn't realized it, but he had become so much like Gibbs in the past years.

"I couldn't tell her, Boss," Tony said.

"I know," was the only answer he received.

"I love her and I had the chance and I didn't take it,"

"Why not, DiNozzo?" His tone was demanding yet somehow understanding, a combination only Gibbs had perfected.

"I don't know. We were just sitting there in the elevator. I told myself to tell her, and I guess it actually came out," Tony said. He stared at the horizon. "What could she be thinking?" Several minutes silently passed by.

"Don't decades wondering what her answer might be," Tony knew he was talking about Jenny again. It was obvious in his voice, how much he regretted telling her.

"I'm sorry, Boss," Tony didn't tear his eyes from the water before them. They must have created a comical scene as they sat in front of the river in their suits, on the sand. But it didn't matter right now. There were bigger things Tony was concerned about.

"You couldn't have stopped it from happening. But you _can_ do something about this,"

They sat for awhile longer as Tony mulled over they things Gibbs said. He knew Gibbs was right. He always was. He pushed his hand through his hair. Standing, Tony decided that he couldn't let any more time pass by before he told Ziva the truth, no matter what the cost. Then, the rain began to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva couldn't stop thinking about him. She usually had trouble doing so. But today, she was concerned about him. She had never seen him like this. He was like a ticking time bomb. Whenever they were together, the air felt thick. She hated not talking to him. She had become so accustomed to it over the past four years. _Have I been too guarded?_ She asked herself for the first time. _Of course I have. And now any chance we had might be ruined. Great._ The longer Ziva thought about the love she felt for the man who had so coldly shown her how he _didn't _feel, the more it hurt. As she finished the last piece of paperwork, butterflies filled her stomach. Tony and Gibbs had been gone for hours. _Where could they be? What were they doing? Could they be talking about—_she never got to finish her thought. Her phone was ringing and she hoped it was him. It happened to be Ducky, asking her to come down to Autopsy.

_Odd_, Ziva thought_, We have had no new cases and no new bodies. What could he want?_ She walked into the elevator and literally into Ducky.

"Sorry!" She said with a smile. Just the sight of Ducky cheered her up.

"It's quite alright, my dear. Would you like to take a seat?" Ducky gestured to the chair at his desk with a caring smile.

"No thank you. What can I do for you, Ducky?"

"Tell me what's on your mind," the Scottish man said, leaning up against one of his tables.

"Am I not supposed to be the one who asks that?"

"Not this time, dear girl. McGee came to me and said you've been distracted lately. After some observation myself, I came to the conclusion that he was right. Care to share?" Ziva sighed.

"I am quite alright, Ducky,"

"Apparently not. Your friends are worried about you,"

"They have no reason to be,"

"Mmm, so like Jenny," he mused.

"I do not know what you mean,"

"Jenny tried so hard to hide her feelings. She rarely opened up to anyone. She was strong, yes, but it was difficult for her to ask for help," Ziva was silent. She knew that Ducky had her, spot on. "You see, my dear, we all must open up sometimes,"

With another sigh, Ziva began to share her heart with the doctor who looked on her with such understanding and care.

"I am in love with someone," She said matter of factly. "I admit it. But I cannot figure him out. He drives me crazy and he is so childish and every time we get close to talking... And those moments… I can hardly breathe," Ziva finished, feeling exasperated with herself. "It must be my fault,"

"My dear, love is no easy thing. There will always be hurt. That is love. One must be patient. There are times to take action and times to just let it take its course. So for now, perhaps it is best not to do anything. Let Anthony come to you,"

"How…?" Ziva asked her eyes wide with wonder.

"Well it's not hard to figure out,"

"Am I that obvious?" Ziva asked, her irritation growing, not with the doctor, but with herself.

"I like to think it's because I have well developed skills of observation," Ziva smiled. She stood and gave Ducky a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Though nothing had been resolved and no plan mapped out, she felt as if the world were a bit clearer.

"Pick up Ziva, come on…" Tony paced back and forth in the parking lot.

"David," The familiar voice answered. Tony suddenly felt warm though the air was cold.

"Look out the window," he said. Standing in the parking lot on his cell phone, he saw a woman appear at the window. Though he was far away, Ziva could see the smile on his face and the determination in his eyes he always got whenever he had something up his sleeve.

"What are you doing?" She asked, a skeptical half-smile played on her face. He couldn't know it from her chastising tone, but her own heart with pounding so hard inside of her she almost felt dizzy.

"Come out," Tony gently demanded. "Gibbs is letting us off early today,"

After a moment, Ziva answered, "It is getting dark," She crossed her arms to make her point.

"Please," Tony said, nearly sounding as if he was begging.

Her doubtful expression was replaced with a genuine smile. She gave in, grabbed her things and joined him outside, trying to appear as if she was not desperate. He led her to the car and opened her door. Normally Ziva would likely protest to such an act, defending her pride, but today, today things were different. She took a deep breath before he got in the car, trying to prepare herself for whatever he might say. _David, you must be strong. You are Mossad. You are an NCIS special agent. Be professional about this_.

He drove her to a small marsh, surprised that he knew where he was going with such a distraction as the beauty sitting beside him. As they drove he talked quietly about movies and Ziva listened patiently for the first time.

"Come with me," he said. They began to walk slowly along the shoreline. The rain had just lifted, but a golden fog surrounded them. A cool breeze swept Ziva's long brown curls away from her face.

"You drive me crazy," He finally said after they had been walking a while.

"The feeling is mutual," Ziva replied, playfully hitting his arm. He laughed ever so slightly, revealing the smile that had chipped away the stone surroundings of her heart for the past four years. Ziva's own smile grew wider as she watched him walk with his head down. They had left their shoes in the car despite the bitter cold.

"Four years changes a lot," he began. "So does four months." It was the summer away from one another that he was referring to. He looked up and stared out at the water, illuminated from the vibrant hues that glowed through the misty air. Ziva caught her breath, though she forced her expression to remain unchanged. "I'm really not good at this," he muttered. They stopped and he stared into her amber brown eyes for a moment. Ziva felt her cheeks grow warm, inwardly admonishing herself. It was certainly not like her to blush. "Ziva, a lot of things have changed these past few years. Including how I feel about you," Her eyes darted up to his face, meeting is own blue eyes.

"When I met you, I saw a gorgeous woman. I thought wanted her only to give me happiness. I thought wanted a merely physical relationship,"

"You are infamous for such things," Ziva said as she began to walk again, slowly.

"But I don't want that anymore. I've grown up a lot. Changed," Tony kept standing in the same place.

"Who do you see now?" she dared herself to ask. She couldn't bear to look at his face for fear of seeing only rejection. Ziva pulled her long black coat closer to her as she heard thunder roll behind them despite the golden cast the setting had set on the clouds in front of them.

"A gorgeous woman. She cares about people and she's strong and incredible and I… I want her. She's an amazing partner but I've come to see her as something more. I think it's time that she lets someone in,"

"Really?" Ziva questioned him sharply, staring at the sand beneath her feet. Tony walked to her, took hold of her upper left arm, and with the other hand, pulled her neck to him in a soft, passionate kiss. It was not what she had expected. In that moment, the remainders of her icy walls of heart were melted and the invisible wall had been knocked down.

"I love her," he said, looking into her eyes, his hand still gently holding onto the back of her neck. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked in a whisper. He answered with another kiss. Her hands found their way to his shoulders. He pulled her closer.

"Very much," he said in a whisper, wiping away the tear that had escaped her eye. She blushed again. She laughed quietly at herself and sniffed.

"Tony," she said as he caressed her face. "I love you too." A small smile emerged as she looked up into the eyes man who she loved and who she now knew loved her back.


End file.
